


No Way

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [43]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble Illya says No</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

Illya sat up in the medical bed, arms crossed across his chest. "Absolutely not."

"Come on partner, be reasonable."

"Reasonable! For three days I have had nothing but clear soup and lime Jell-O. I will not do it."

"I've had the same food, just a little bit."

"I have paid the price and have earned this. The answer remains no."

"But I can't get out of this bed and they won't give me one."

"Napoleon, I will not give you a bite of my hoagie."

Ignoring Napoleon's begging, Illya took a large bite a look of contentment on his face.


End file.
